The prior art includes systems for displaying chilled beverage containers for ready access to retail customers. One system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,945, which issued to Rowse, et al., and which is incorporated herein by reference. The prior art further includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,176 which issued to Jay, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,389,993 which issued to Ondrasik.